


【SK】魂魂欲睡(1)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】魂魂欲睡(1)

☞私设如山，个人脑洞，请勿上升，不喜勿入  
☞人类学生Singto＊不明阿飘Krist  
baby bright之后就一只想写的梗  
+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+

 

热气腾腾的面刚端上桌，Singto面无表情地看着汤水里倒映的一张大脸，拿着筷子搅动了几下，夹起面条吃了起来。

“好香啊！”

“咕噜～”

大脸的主人毫无形象趴在桌子揉肚子，丝毫没有唤起Singto的同情心。

他垂着眼皮一口一口的吃着面，直到把最后一口汤水都喝进了肚子里。

Singto把碗筷拿到了洗碗池，拨弄了一下水龙头，然后那张大脸又从水龙头里流了出来。

Singto顿了顿，淡定地把碗筷洗净，丢下那做在灶台上晃腿的家伙，回到了卧室“砰”地关上门。

虽然他知道，门对那家伙没有什么用。

 

 

“嘿咦～真是无趣的老头子，一点都不懂享受生活。”

那家伙又来了。

Singto尽量让自己不要在意他，专心赶自己的作业。

可那个家伙一点都不买账，就算没人搭理他，他依旧能自己絮絮叨叨大半天。

Singto默默带上耳机，埋头写作业。

约莫过了两小时，他停下来煮咖啡的时候，发现那家伙还在叨叨，明明都失忆了，哪来的那么多话可讲。

“唔～咖啡有什么好喝的，再怎么精致还是又黑又苦的，Kit最不喜欢了。”

大脸喵探着头看看Singto煮的咖啡，皱皱小鼻子，瘪着嘴，一副嫌弃的小模样。

这话Singto就不爱听了。

黑怎么了？苦怎么了？

反正这个面色苍白但挺圆润的大脸喵是尝不到的。

大脸喵还在跟在后面数落咖啡的种种不好，Singto充耳不闻地享用着咖啡，脑子里回想着他是怎么和这个烦人精凑到一起的。

 

 

 

Singto，男，23岁，曼谷大学传媒系大四学生。剑眉星目，仪表堂堂，待人温和，恭谨克制。生活规律，无不良嗜好，典型的品学兼优的别人家的孩子。

Krist评价:无趣！

 

Krist，男，年龄不明，身份不明，变成阿飘的原因不明。性格开朗，调皮可爱，最喜欢热闹和音乐。

Singto评价:聒噪！

 

南辕北辙的一人一鬼，因为这栋房子凑到了一起。

Krist是因为醒来的时候就在这栋房子，于是他理所应当地霸占了这里。

然后，Singto就搬了进来。

Singto也没想到自己运气这么“好”，买个房子还附送了一只看家鬼。

和Krist大眼瞪小眼了两秒，Singto还是选择了接受，默默把视线移开，装作什么也没看到的样子。

毕竟这只鬼长得白白净净的，肉呼呼的脸上是一双大大的眼睛，就像一只大脸喵，重度喵控Singto还是稍稍被萌到了。

Singto有一个秘密，在三年前的一场车祸过后，他觉醒了阴阳眼。通俗的说，就是能看到鬼。

说实话，鬼朋友们都长得有些吓人。因为成为鬼的基本都是冤死的，那死状一个比一个吓人。

为了不被鬼缠上，Singto练就了目不斜视，视鬼为空气的绝技。

不过，遇到好看的鬼还是要珍惜的，至少看着不用心里慌。

于是，人类少年Singto就和阿飘Krist开始了同居生活。

作为阿飘，Krist不需要吃饭也不需要睡觉的地方，他唯一能做的就是飘来飘去和碎碎念，可以说是最省地的舍友了，除了有些吵。

不过，Singto已经越来越适应有Krist的生活了。

作为独生子的Singto难免比较寂寞，想养只猫咪又怕忙起来照顾不周。

现在好了，免费大型自理猫咪Krist，点亮你的生活。

Singto表示很满意。

但他也会小心不让Krist发现自己看得见他的秘密，被鬼缠上可是很麻烦的。

虽然鬼无法对人造成实质性的伤害，但冤死鬼们大多喜欢让人类帮他们报仇雪恨，Singto可不想麻烦上身。

这段时间的相处过后，Singto也从Krist的自言自语中了解了他的情况。

一只弄不清自己身份和死因的笨蛋阿飘。

搞不好会让他帮忙找家人和查死因之类的，Singto想想都头疼。

所以养大脸喵这件事，自己偷偷知道就好了。

嘘～

 

 

TBC

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+  
☞欢迎评论交流   
☞我任性的先把坑挖住😂😂  
其实是因为我忘了《游然自得》还没填😌  
但没关系，《游然》 很短，再两篇就搞定  
这个试阅(它已经拖太久了)，如果想看的小可爱多，之后大概主更《逆途》和《魂魂》


End file.
